the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
Top Five Modern Westerns
Maybe it's time for the old ways to die; or maybe it isn't. Endlessly fascinating despite being the pinnacle film genre, the Western remains the quintessential American artform that has burned itself into cinematic history. And despite many acclaimed directors like John Ford and Sergei Leone hanging up their cameras, the generation that was inspired by them has been putting forth hit after hit to keep the genre alive and well. In honor of Jacques Audiard's satirical violent tale of two hitmen in the Wild West, here are five exceptional Westerns of modern times. NOTE: I am defining "modern" as 1990's and onward. 5. Unforgiven (1992) - dir. by Clint Eastwood It figures that the icon of the genre, Clint Eastwood, would deliver one of its best entries of the modern times. A quiet, simmering atmosphere infiltrates the film, aided by Morgan Freeman's charming accomplice and Eastwood's own cynically magnificent performance. Only towards the end does its brutality reach the heightened scale, as Gene Hackman's volatile branch of frontier justice collide with Eastwood's subdued sense of duty collide like bullets from six-guns. Eastwood's direction is nothing short of phenomenal, easily cruising through a genre he knows like the back of his hand and ruthlessly analyzing into quality cinema. Best Scene: "Ambushing the Bandits" 4. Slow West (2015) - dir. by John Maclean Perhaps the most outright beautiful film of this kind, John Maclean's directorial debut displays the tact and deft skill of a veteran as he delivers a disarmingly simple tale of love in the west. Headed by a stoic Kodi-Schmidt McPhee and anchored by two supporting roles in Michael Fassbender and a phenomenal Caren Pistorius, the film's simplicity is often how beautiful it is. Refusing to wallow in cynicism or brutality like others of its kind, Slow West instead triumphs because of how optimistic its protagonist is, and how his loss of innocence into a man slowly redeems a surrounding cast of equally pessimistic characters. Best Scene: "Trading Post Shootout" 3. The Revenant (2015) - dir. by Alejandro G. Inaritu The vengeful tale of Hugh Glass is one epic in scale and powerful in execution, in large part thanks to Alejandro G. Inaritu's aggressive and adamant vision. Set in the brisk, isolating mountains of Wyoming, Inaritu brings Glass' story to life with an astounding level of technical precision and crafts talent. The cinematography by Emmanuel Lubezki captures the elegant snow and fast-paced action, which is integrated organically and masterfully by editor Stephen Mirrione. All of this stands second, of course, to the phenomenal and dedicated cast, including a savage Tom Hardy and modern legend Leonardo DiCaprio in his most visceral, physical performance yet. Best Scene: "The Opening Arikara Raid" 2. Hostiles (2017) - dir. by Scott Cooper Slow, methodical, and deliberate in design, Hostiles takes the Western genre and once again provides it with an incredible shot of energy to offer a unique, desolate tale. The passion, love, and intelligence is felt in every frame, thanks to the concise, powerful but quiet direction of Scott Cooper, delivering his best work behind the camera yet. Christian Bale, Wes Studi, and especially Rosamund Pike all deliver fantastically, but best in show easily belongs to cinematographer Mansanobu Takayanangi. The Japanese DP creates masterpiece moving paintings with his camera, finally given a chance to shine after paying his dues in previous American films. Everyone involved gives it their absolute best, and the result is an absolutely engrossing experience. Best Scene: "Rainstorm Fight" Honorable Mention *''3:10 to Yuma'' (2007) - dir. by James Mangold *''The Hateful Eight'' (2015) - dir. by Quentin Tarantino *''True Grit'' (2010) - dir. by the Coen Brothers *''Dances with Wolves'' (1990) - dir. by Kevin Costner *''Django Unchained'' (2012) - dir. by Quentin Tarantino 1. The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford (2007) - dir. by Andrew Dominik Masterfully crafted in every sense of the word, The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford is equal parts a masterpiece of art and a visceral entertainment. Roger Deakins' is the most valuable player, with his eye as a cinematographer creating living, breathing paintings before the viewers' eyes. This compliments career best turns from Dominik's entire cast, including an era-defining Brad Pitt as the titular villain Jesse and Casey Affleck's whiny, schizophrenic Robert Ford. They're further bolstered by Sam Rockwell's best career work, alongside Jeremy Renner and Sam Shepard. This doesn't even begin to describe the efficient editing, breathtaking production design, luscious costume work, and astounding soundwork, and the tale of Jesse James is a modern day masterpiece. Best Scene: "Planning the Final Heist" Category:Top Five